Sesshomaru's Heat
by YusukeTheGreat
Summary: Sesshomaru goes into heat and takes off to find himself a mate though he ends up finding more than he bargained for when he stumbles across Kagome and Sango alone
1. mating season

Sesshomaru Get's Fucked Part 1 Summary: Everyone's favorite dog youkai is in heat and Inuyasha and Miroku have gone after Naraku Sango's injured and Kagome's unarmed. What happens when Sesshomaru stumbles across the helpless pair? IF YOUR THAT DENSE GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!!!!  
  
Warning: Contains Adult Material Not Suitable For Those Who Can't Read, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Damnit all to Hell!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru awoke with a start covered in sweat and panting heavily. He knew at once that he was in heat and needed to leave quickly (youkai become increasingly violent during their mating process). He pulled open the door to the hut and dashed into the surrounding forest desperately trying to loose himself in the thick foliage. He had to go for Rin and Jakken's safety Not that he cared he reminded himself.  
The sharp branches tore at his clothes and skin but hed didn't seem to notice as he flew through the feudal forest becoming hopelessly lost in the tangle of trees that seemed to streach on indefinately.  
He kept up the pace for hours until he was too tired to take another step and collapsed against the trunk of a tree. It was then that he began to pick up soft voices coming from somewhere close by at first he thought it the effect of his exaustion. Then as the voices grew louder he became fully aware of the fact that there were others nearby.  
They were the voices of humans females if he was not mistaken, he wanted to know who the voices belonged to. Out of sheer curiosity the tired youkai stood and began to drag himself toward the source of the voices.  
He stepped through a tangled mass of brush and found himself standing in the middle of a small campsite. Against the wishes of his ragged body he willed himself toward the tent from which the voices originated.  
"hold still we have to get your wounds bandaged properly you'll never heal" The first voice chidded,"but it hurts so bad" the second groaned,"hold on I need to get more herbs I'll be right back" just then the tentflap opened up and a young girl with black hair stepped out he recognised her instantly his brother's traveling companion his whole body snaped into readiness searching for any sign of his brother. Then she saw him her face went white as she stared in terror at the full grown male youkai she fell to the ground her eyes wide in fear. At that moment her female companion who he knew as Sango the Demon-Slayer emerged holding her right arm gingerly as though it were broken.  
"Get away from her, demon!" shouted the ex demon slayer with more courage than she felt. Sesshomau aproched the duo slowly almost cautious, and Sango knew from the glow in his eyes that they were in trouble. There they were to helpless women in th middle of nowhere in the presence of an adult male youkai in heat and Inuyasha's brother no less 


	2. Demon Heat

Sesshomaru Gets Fucked Part 2 Summary: Everyone's favorite dog youkai is in heat and Inuyasha and Miroku have gone after Naraku Sango's injured and Kagome's unarmed. What happens when Sesshomaru stumbles across the helpless pair? IF YOU'RE THAT DENSE GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!!!!  
  
Warning: Contains Adult Material Not Suitable For Those Who Can't Read, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Damnit all to Hell!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome and took off toward the forest. Sesshomaru followed the two thoroughly amused that they thought they could outrun him.  
She knew he'd kill them if he caught them either for running from him or just for the sake of killing.  
They kept running knowing he had to be right behind them. Then it happened Sango felt the ground give way beneath her feet and they fell right into a nest of demons.  
The beasts were a sickly green and twice the height of a human, they had twelve legs each and fangs that glimmered in the dim light of the lair.  
"There" Kagome pointed down an empty tunnel. Sango wasted no time and they retreated down the dark passageway.  
Further down the darkened passageway Sango collapsed from her injuries. "Sango, Sango wake up!" she cried. She was out cold. It was only a matter of time she thought, as the sound of the approaching youkai grew closer. They were going to die and she would never see her beautiful Inuyasha again. A tear slid silently down her cheek  
Suddenly a flash of light severed the lead demon's head from its shoulders At first she thought Inuyasha had come to rescue her but found herself instead face to face with his youkai half brother.  
He scooped her up and was about to leave when his cargo spoke, "Sango's injured we have to help her" she pleaded Sesshomaru turned his head toward the unconscious woman, "No," he stated harshly, "Please I'm begging you save Sango, please," She began to cry, "Fine," he said hoisting her unconscious form over his shoulder and jumping from the youkai den.  
The silver-haired demon moved swiftly through the trees toward their camp making Kagome realize had he intended to kill them he could have caught them within seconds of their flight.  
Soon they had reached the campsite Inuyasha and Miroku still hadn't returned from their bout with Naraku. Sango stirred and Sesshomaru set her down. "Um could you put me down now?" Sesshomaru grunted angrily but complied. "Sango are you alright"  
She opened her eyes and screamed her eyes focused on Sesshomaru, "What's he doing here?" she commanded, "what is wrong with you?" asked Kagome, "I.can't say," Sango replied, "Could we have a minute Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, "Fine," he answered irritably, "Thanks Sesshomaru," she said gratefully  
"So what's the deal Sango?" Kagome inquired, "Its Sesshomaru" she answered uneasily, "I figured that but why?"  
"Well he's in heat I saw it in his eyes" "That would explain why he's so agreeable well more so than normal anyway"  
"That's the reason I'm worried youkai tend to be extremely violent during mating season, that's why I couldn't understand why he didn't attack us when he arrived, unless. Oh God!"  
"What's wrong Sango?"  
"I think he wants us to be his mates, but that doesn't make sense aside from Rin Sesshomaru hates humans."  
"So what do we do if he asks us?"  
"He won't he wants us to ask him that's how his species of youkai conduct their mating rituals"  
"What if we don't ask him?"  
"He's chosen us as his mates if we don't accept by asking him.we won't live to see tomorrow"  
"You mean we have to mate with him?"  
"Precisely" 


	3. Playtime

Sesshomaru Gets Fucked Part 3 Summary: Everyone's favorite dog youkai is in heat and Inuyasha and Miroku have gone after Naraku Sango's injured and Kagome's unarmed. What happens when Sesshomaru stumbles across the helpless pair? IF YOU'RE THAT DENSE GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!!!!  
  
Warning: Contains Adult Material Not Suitable For Those Who Can't Read, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Damnit all to Hell!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well if we have to.let's make the best of it" Kagome said with an evil sort of grin, "I agree let's do it," Sango said. With that the two of them walked back to where the heated demon stood. "So who's first?" Kagome asked, "First what?" Sesshomaru replied, "Oh you know what she means Sessy," added Sango sexily, "Who are you gonna mate with first?" He grinned evilly, "What do you mean first, who says I can't have both at the same time?" "I guess your right" Kagome said running her hands down his chest, "I know a place near here that's perfect for mating" he said taking a girl in each arm and walking into the forest. The trees seemed to part as their lord walked through them. He set them down at the mouth of a cave, "Through there," he motioned to the cave before entering. Kagome followed with Sango close behind. After a minute or so of walking in the dark the end of the tunnel finally became visible and they walked out into a beautiful clearing with soft green grass, a glittering lake and a rushing waterfall. "It's beautiful Sesshomaru," Kagome said "Yeah it is it makes me wanna fuck right now" Sango added. Sesshomaru turned to them with a 'what are you waiting for' look. The two girls then began to strip him of his clothes first removing his shirt then sliding his pant off to reveal his demon pride. "Ooh!" Sango crooned in awe as she took him in her mouth licking the tip and running her hands along his impressive length. At that moment Kagome slipped off her thong (Yes Kagome wears a thong) and pushed Sesshomaru to the ground. "Lick me," Kagome commanded placing herself above his face, "sure," he replied plunging into her dripping cunt. Sango began to move faster on his instrument causing a moan to escape the demon's lips. "Oh yes," Kagome cried as she came spilling her juices across his face, "yum" Sesshomaru said lapping up her sex-juice. The demon gasped as he reached his climax filling Sango's mouth with his salty fluid. She swallowed his cum and kept sucking long after. He quickly became hard as Sango continued sucking, "Feel good Sessy?" she asked teasingly, "I want some too," Kagome, whined her eyes resting on his large cock, "Okay Kagome," Sango said removing her clothes and sitting on Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome positioned herself above his dick and prepared for her first go. She took a deep breath and plunged herself onto his huge cock. She let out a shriek as she violated herself on Sesshomaru, pain quickly replaced by pleasure as she pounded onto him. Sango decided it would be best to leave them alone; she got up and was about to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her arm, "I chose both of you remember, just wait a minute and I'll make it worth your while" "Okay" she agreed sitting on the grass nearby, "I'll wait" truthfully watching them fuck like this was really arousing. Kagome let out a moan as she reached her second orgasm drawing Sesshomaru into his as well. She slid off him and onto the warm grass drifting off in a peaceful slumber as Sango laid back ready to be taken. Sesshomaru positioned himself above her and prepared to ravage the Ex demon slayer. Sango moaned as he pressed into her, "harder, faster, oh yes that's perfect," she moaned as he slammed into her panting heavily. "I'm gonna CUM!" she cried as she hit her orgasm and Sesshomaru came inside her, "That was nice" Sango whispered falling asleep next to the demon lord. 


	4. aftermath

Sesshomaru Gets Fucked Part 4: The Morn after Summary: Everyone's favorite dog youkai is in heat and Inuyasha and Miroku have gone after Naraku Sango's injured and Kagome's unarmed. What happens when Sesshomaru stumbles across the helpless pair? IF YOU'RE THAT DENSE GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!!!!  
  
Warning: Contains Adult Material Not Suitable For Those Who Can't Read, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Damnit all to Hell!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of a warm feeling pressing against him as he awoke.  
Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a very pissed hanyou with a large sword and an angry monk.  
"What do you want brother?" he asked, "WHAT. DO. I. WANT! What do you think I want!!!" he yelled.  
Kagome awoke from all the screaming rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and back to Sesshomaru, "what's going on?" she asked Inuyasha turned his attention to the newly awakened Kagome, "How could you," he asked sadly, "We didn't have a choice," Sango said waking up, "you of all people should realize how dangerous youkai are during mating season," she told Inuyasha, "Or would you rather have come back to two corpses?"  
Inuyasha sighed defeated, "Why both of you?" Miroku asked unhappily, "How should I know ask Fluffy," Kagome said casually, "Don't call me that," Sesshomaru growled, "As for why I chose two mates let alone human mates I don't know," he said  
"How about I make it up to you," Kagome said kissing the dog hanyou hard on the lips, "So you still want me?" Inuyasha replied kissing her back, "I always did," She said pushing him to the ground, "how about we go back to my time, I've got some toys we could play with," She whispered to him, "Lets go," he said and with that they got up and ran back to the well  
"Where do you think they're going," asked Sesshomaru now fully clothed "back to Kagome's time probably" Miroku answered not noticing for some odd reason that Sango was standing next to him without a scrap of clothing on.  
"Hey, Miroku wanna touch this?" Sango asked, "hmm" he turned toward her and his eyes widened, "damn straight" he said reaching out to touch her  
  
And with that Sesshomaru turned to leave.  
  
The End.Or Is it?  
  
Look for other stories in this possible series 


End file.
